Fun on WhatsApp
by Deep24Blue
Summary: Here's a one-shot on the boys and girls having conversation on WhatsApp. Hope you like it :)


**_A/N: _**_Here's a one-shot drabble on WhatsApp that I thought of a couple of days ago. Hope you like it. And if anyone else has done this, forgive me because I really don't know. I thought this of my own accord._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice or WhatsApp_

**Fun on WhatsApp:**

**_On Yuu Tobita's phone:_**

**New Group: Alice Rockers**

**Group Icon: **_A photo of the Academy_

**Group Members: **9/50

Anna Umenomiya

Hotaru Imai

Koko Yome

Mikan Sakura

Natsume Hyuuga

Nonoko Ogasawara

Ruka Nogi

Sumire Shouda

You – Group Admin

**_On Mikan's Phone:_**

**Alice Rockers – 5**

She clicks on the group

Anna joined

Hotaru Honey joined

Koko joined

You joined

Pervert of Perverts joined

Nonoko joined

Ruka joined

Sumire joined

**Yuu**

Hello, everyone :)

**Koko**

Hey, man

**Nonoko**

Hey, guys! Thanks for creating the group, Yuu

**Yuu**

My pleasure :)

**Hotaru Honey**

(Inserts thumbs up emoticon)

HIIIII!

(Inserts many lollipop emoticons)

**Pervert of Perverts**

Idiotic loud mouthed Polka Dots

And what's with those icky sweet sticks?

(Inserts several angry faces)

**Ruka**

(Inserts a smiling face) Hi everyone

**Hotaru Honey**

Welcome, bunny boy

**_On Natsume's Phone:_**

**Ruka**

(Inserts a smiling face) Hi everyone

**Woman Hitler**

Welcome, bunny boy

**Polka Dots**

RUKA-PYOOOON! HIII!

(Inserts several smiling faces)

Stop using capitals, idiot

**Polka Dots**

(Inserts the emoticon sticking out a tongue)

Shut up

(Posts video of an underwear advertisement)

Polka at least see what mature underwear is

**Polka Dots**

YOU PERVERT!

**Koko**

Aw man ... here they go again

**Anna**

Hello, everyone!

**Nonoko**

Anna! (Inserts the twin girl emoticon)

**Polka Dots**

(Inserts _many_ kissing lips emoticons)

Hello, Anna!

Will you stop with the

many emoticons?

**Polka Dots**

(Inserts several punching fists)

**_On Mikan's Phone:_**

**Pervert of Perverts – 1**

She gulps as she clicks on it

_Conversation:_

You are so dead

Stop being a jerk!

_Typing ..._

What the hell's that in your status?

It's "I love people who love animals"

You've got a problem, mister?

You have exactly five seconds

to remove it

(Inserts red faced angry emoticon)

YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!

I'm warning you, strawberry

panty girl ...

(Inserts shocked emoticon)

WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SEE THAT?!

This morning

Do you always flare out

your skirt when you climb steps?

(Inserts the high heeled shoe)

You pervert!

Change your status

_Last seen today at 7:30 p.m_

Natsume, you get back here

7:31 p.m

_Last seen today at 7:32 p.m_

You jerk!

7:33 p.m

_Last seen today at 7: 34 p.m_

You annoying pest! I'm going to talk with

Ruka instead. At least he's nice.

(Inserts angry face)

7:36 p.m

_Online_

You lay one finger on his territory ...

And I will burn you

(Inserts several emoticons sticking out

Their tongue)

**Alice Rockers – 1**

Mikan clicks on the group

**Yuu**

Today's question. Let's see how many of you

answer correctly

How many chocolates can you eat

on an empty stomach?

The winner will receive a Dairy Milk Silk

**Koko**

Haha nice one

Hmm, lemme think ...

Yuu, I want that Dairy Milk!

**Yuu**

If you give the right answer

**Sumire**

Hey, guys!

Wow a puzzle already

I'll give the right answer

**Koko**

You're not exactly intelligent

(Inserts laughing emoticon)

**Sumire**

I do have one brain cell more than you

**Pervert of Perverts**

Well you have millions more than Polka, Shouda

She has nil brain cells

**Hotaru Honey**

I appreciate you, Hyuuga

You mean pervert!

And Hotaru, how could you?!

**Hotaru Honey**

I'm a woman of truth, dummy

**Pervert of Perverts**

I appreciate you, Imai

(Inserts many, many emoticons that have

smoke coming out the nose)

**Anna**

Yuu, what chocolate are you implying?

Because there are several shapes and brands

**Koko**

(Inserts winking emoticon)

Leave it to the cooking goddess to find a loophole

**Nonoko**

Haha

**Yuu**

Okay let them be medium sized cubes

Yuu, can they have vanilla cream

as filling? Please?

**Pervert of Perverts**

Polka, you are a candy cannibal

You shut up!

**Yuu**

Er, okay Mikan, let them have vanilla

Yay!

That means I can eat twenty!

**Pervert of Perverts**

What a sick pig

At least I have a liking for candy!

You rather like my panties, you pervert!

**Koko**

Sheesh, why don't you two

get a room already?

By the way, I can gulp ten

**Ruka**

I think I can eat five

**Nonoko**

Ditto, Ruka

**Yuu**

Okay, I need the answers from the rest of you

**Anna**

Four

**Sumire**

I think I can eat six

**Yuu**

Where are answers from Hotaru and Natsume?

Natsume's probably raiding the

fridge to find out

(Inserts emoticons sticking out tongue)

**Pervert of Perverts**

The hell I'm not, banana prints

Would you mind hanging your laundry in

a place where the innocence of our eyes are

not destroyed?

**Koko**

Uh oh

!

YOU BASTARD!

HOW COULD YOU?!

**Hotaru Honey**

Has everyone given their answers?

**Yuu**

Not quite. Natsume is yet to do so

**Pervert of Perverts**

I can't even eat one

Yuck

**Hotaru Honey**

Well in that case, shall I answer?

I think I gave the right answer

already, Hotaru

Because it is a medium sized chocolate with

Vanilla filling and if you're hungry you can eat

Upto twenty right, Yuu?

Give me the Dairy Milk

(Inserts the puppy)

**Yuu**

Let's see what Hotaru says

**Hotaru**

Actually the first bite of the first chocolate

is all you can eat on an empty stomach.

After that, your stomach's no longer empty

**Yuu**

Correct, Hotaru!

(Inserts the clapping hands emoticon)

**Koko**

Dang! Didn't think of it that way

**Anna**

Wow

**Nonoko**

Nice one, Hotaru-chan

**Ruka**

Well done, Imai-san

NOOOOO!

Waaahhh!

(Inserts too many crying emoticons)

**Pervert of Perverts**

Cry baby

**Yuu**

I'll give you a Dairy Milk Silk tomorrow, Hotaru

**Hotaru Honey**

Thank you

Hotaru, will you share it with me?

**Hotaru Honey**

No

(Inserts more crying emoticons)

I'm your best friend!

**Hotaru Honey**

I don't show partiality

Waahhh!

**_On Natsume's Phone:_**

He scrolls through the chats and clicks on Mikan's. Then he taps the bar to see her display picture and status. He pulls a face at the bunny faces she has for a display picture and is furious as he sees her status "I love people who loves animals"

Idiot.

He thought he _told _her to change that.

He starts typing her a message.

_Conversation:_

Oi

_Typing ..._

What is it?

Why is your status still stable?

It's my status and I can have

whatever I want

Are you trying to pass a hint to anyone?

Eh?

Keep out of my business, Natsume!

_Last seen today at 8:00 p.m_

Polka Dots don't you dare go offline on me

8:01 p.m

_Last seen today at 8:02 p.m_

This is your last warning ...

8:03 p.m

_Last seen today at 8:04 p.m_

Okay, you asked for it

A few minutes later, Mikan's laundry catches fire and she stares in horror at her precious garments burning. She throws open her window and aims her Nullification Alice at it. They turn off but still have a little bit of damage.

'That bastard!' she yelled.

Suddenly, something hits her head and she blinks in the direction from which it came from.

At her feet, lies something that sparkled her eyes up.

She bends down immediately and picks it up, mouth already watering.

Then she looks out of the window again and stares at the raven head standing casually against a blossom tree, holding his phone and glaring up at her.

'Change your status or I'm burning that too,' he hissed, eyeing the object she held.

Mikan looked at the Dairy Milk Silk in her hands and smiled.

**_On Natsume's Phone:_**

A few seconds later, Natsume hits the chat with Mikan and taps the bar to see her status. A smirk plays on his lips as he sees what she had:

_I love the person who threw me a Dairy Milk Silk (Insert several red hearts)._

**_Random drabble. What do you think? Please review. _**


End file.
